Fox Versus Wolf
by Michaelis Sebastian
Summary: A pack of foxes live in peace and harmony deep in their forest home. One day, while the pack is resting, the pack leader's son comes face-to-face with a pack of wolves. The fox pack instantly goes on the run taking their pups with them. The wolves follow the foxes relentlessly. Can the foxes defeat the wolves and return to their peaceful life?


Fox Versus Wolf

Redfire is walking through the forest hunting for some prey, however all that he can find is a squirrel or two. When he heads back to the clearing where his family is staying for the night, he finds a small pile of fresh kill on the ground in the middle of the clearing.

"Redfire, Cedarfire wants to see you for a minute, okay? Icywind is sharing tongues with Graywind and Hollowshadow. All three of them had beautiful reddish-brown fur, unlike Redfire, who has grayish-white fur like his father. Redfire puts the fresh kill on the pile and goes to see his father," said Icywind.

He looks around for awhile until he finds Cedarfire by a river, just staring down into its clear depths looking at nothing in particular.

"What is wrong, Cedarfire?" questioned Redfire. Cedarfire does not meet his gaze.

"Fangheart has told me the other day that he sensed a pack of wolves near his home. Fangheart's father had a heart-attack and died when he was told about the pack. I also heard that many animals lost their lives in the paws of the wolves." Cedarfire seems to be extremely tired, scared, and worried about his family. As Redfire is looking at his reflection in the shallow waters, he hears the fluttering of a dozen set of wings. He looks up and sees about six bats, the largest one is a Vampire Bat. Redfire looks at him for a minute before he remembers his name.

"Goth, what brings you here?" Redfire sits beside his father, who in turn greets the bats. They roost on a nearby tree as they speak.

"The wolves are getting closer to your territory and your food is not plentiful is it?" stated the bat known as Shadow.

"So the destruction of the Foxes has begun after all," said the wolf named Gray. Redfire looks up and comes face-to-face with a wolf. Redfire's thoughts go crazy. _How can that be? The wolves should still be days away from our territory! And yet I am looking right at one now…_

"RUN!" yelled the fox leader. Cedarfire starts to run back towards the clearing, however before he can get so far as three trees away, the big male wolf launched himself forward blocking Cedarfire's path to safety.

"You will die now!" The gray wolf bares large dangerous fangs that can kill in an instant if it gets close enough to the neck. The wolf launches himself at Cedarfire, digs his claws in the wolf's fur as it lands on his chest. They roll over and over until the fight is over. The wolf is the victor, and Cedarfire's body lies by the river's edge pouring blood into the once crystal clear water. Redfire looks around for the bats, and notices that they had fled while the fight was still going on.

The wolf on the other hand has taken off to join his pack further away from Redfire's home. The young fox moves closer to his father's body for a brief moment before he begins to drag him back to the clearing. _Icywind will be terribly sad after losing her one true love. I hope I can lead this family now that my father is dead. Can I really lead them just the fight between Cedarfire and Gray like he did? _Icywind looks up when Redfire enters the clearing. When she sees Cedarfire's battered fur she immediately starts crying.Blackwind who is Redfire's younger brother and Cloverheart's littermate. He pads over to where Redfire has Cedarfire's body sniffs it.

"Icywind, Cedarfire was killed by a wolf while he was out. And by the looks of it, father tried to defend himself from the gruesome fangs of the wolf. I also believe Redfire was there with him when he got killed." Blackwind looks at Redfire with unblinking eyes.

"Icywind, I'm so sorry about Cedarfire. I should have known this would happen. I should have sensed that the wolf was following me!" Redfire howls in despair. Graywind pressed her muzzle to Redfire's fur clearly trying to calm him down. It doesn't work.

"Let's eat, and talk about what we are to do, okay?" Everybody nods their heads quietly and pads over to the fresh kill pile, there is not much left, though there is enough for everybody to have some food. They talk about where they can live from now on, and what the family is to do about food. Moonflower being one of the youngest is always hungry. Icywind tells her that there is not enough food in the forest for everybody, she begins crying. Icywind tells her not to because the family was going somewhere better, much better than the forest home they all knew so well and Cedarfire's final resting place.

**The Next Day**

After everybody has eaten what little fresh kill they can find, the family gets ready to leave the forest. After about fifteen minutes of traveling Moonflower begins to complain that her paws hurt. Redfire lets her climb onto his back so she could rest for a while. "Shadowfire, are you okay?" Icywind is following Hollowshadow down the worn path of the forest.

Redfire sees Shadowfire shakes his head 'no' in response to Icywind's question and then he collapsed onto the ground. Graywind and Hollyblaze go over to Shadowfire to see if they can do something to help him feel better. Nothing they do work, but they keep trying anyway.

"Graywind put Shadowfire onto my back; I'll carry him for a while until he has rested enough to walk on his own again," stated Necrowind. After that was taken care of the family continues to travel the worn path. Nobody speaks, but no doubt everybody's thoughts are on the pack of wolves following them no matter where they go. Redfire's arms are filled with the wolves killing his family destroying everything in their path. _I CAN NOT BARE THIS ANYMORE!_ Graywind and Hollowshadow are beginning to get extremely tired, so they take the night off from traveling, hoping they can find something to eat, all they find are two really thin rabbits, not good, at all.

**Moscow, Russia**

After many days of endless traveling and the death of Graywind, Hollowshadow, and Hollyblaze, who died of starvation and not enough sleep. Their weary bones could not take it anymore. Icywind is tending to Moonflower, Shadowfire, Blackwind, and Cloverheart all of which are no older than pups. Morningglory, Redfire's mate is bound to give birth to their own pups soon. _I hope the family will live through this winter; the cold nights, not enough food and the hunting Wolf Pack that never seems to be too far behind us._

**That Night**

While Redfire is out hunting, he pads over to a Human house where there are little Humans playing games with their parents. Redfire wonders close to one of the adult Humans. It took him a full minute or two before he realizes that the Fox is sitting there.

"Oh, daddy it's a doggy, can I keep him?" asked the little girl.

"Sorry, little one, but he belongs in the wild." Redfire tugs on the man's pants and then motions that he wants him to follow him. He does after putting his coat back on. Redfire runs towards the abandoned house where his family has taken refuge for now. The man follows Redfire inside and finds out why he brought him here. "So you have a family, eh, little fellow? You want to stay with mine for a while because it seems this one here is going to pop soon with the amount of pups she got in her." The man picks Morningglory up and heads home.

Redfire makes sure that rest of the family is out of the old house before he follows. When they get to the Human house, Redfire does not follow, because he has something to tend to first. The wolves are closing in on all sides of him, he can feel it. _This is not good. I've got to survive this final fight, for my entire family. All of them still need me, I will fight for them!_ The wolves attack knocking Redfire onto his side. He fights one by one killing four of the wolves that attacked him. The Leader of the pack, a gray wolf named Twilight attacked next.

Twilight and Redfire fight to the death. Redfire is victorious. He gets mortally wounded. Though Redfire did not kill the Wolf, he will not fight anymore. He never liked fighting to begin with. He just cannot. Redfire drags himself towards the Human house and lays down on the front steps completely worn out and a bloody mess. _Cedarfire always told me when I was younger to always fight for what I believe in and what I want to keep… I think I just did._ In the morning the adult male Human opens the front door and finds Redfire lying there in a puddle of blood.

"Honey, get the medical supplies quickly or we are going to lose this Fox!" Sora, Matt's wife, goes into the house and gets the medical supplies, and then she brings them to Matt. The man cleans Redfire's wounds and then wraps him with bandages. Matt then picks Redfire up and brings him inside the warm and cozy house. As Redfire's wounds heal Morningglory gives birth to two healthy pups… one male and one female. At least his children do not have to worry about the wolves or having to fight for what they believe in like he did in order to save his loved ones. The man also allows the Fox family to stay with him and his family for as long as they wanted.


End file.
